


Playing The Part

by dutchydoescoke



Series: Not A Frog [1]
Category: Devil's Carnival (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dutchydoescoke/pseuds/dutchydoescoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The Carnival, Tamara learns quickly, is Hell, not just in name, but in that it makes her relive Scorpion's final knife over and over again.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing The Part

**Author's Note:**

> It came out today, I ship Tamara/The Scorpion hardcore, and really, Tamara is going to be an awesome carnie, admit it.

The Carnival, Tamara learns quickly, is Hell, not just in name, but in that it makes her relive Scorpion's final knife over and over again.

She relives more than that, she knows, but the most painful part of it is when he pulls out the blade she used to free him and flicks it open, because she knows exactly where that blade's going.

She knows she relives everything, from the moment she hears his attempt at getting her attention to the moment she lets out a gasp and dies.

She's lost count by now, how many times she's woken up, standing in the Carnival with Scorpion's whispered 'psst!' behind her. And she knows her part to play in it by now. But, she recalls from before her mistakes that carnivals (lowercase, because they are carnivals, but not _the_ Carnival) are live.

Anything can happen.

She doesn't have to play her part this time.

Tamara smiles and turns to Scorpion, locked in his cage and saying his lines, as his script dictates. She grins instead of following her own script, and holds up the knife, aiming carefully and throwing. It lands right between his feet and Scorpion grins.

"Do you trust me?" he asks and she gives him a look.

"Do I look stupid?" she replies, shaking her head. "I'm going to go look around. Have fun in your cage. I'm sure you'll be found by someone soon enough."

She pauses to retrieve the knife, looking up at him.

"Maybe I ought to strap you to a wheel sometime. I'm sure you'd like that," Tamara says, smirking and tucking her knife into the waist of her skirt. (And it is her knife now. She's bled on it enough to claim it. And if Scorpion has a problem with it, he can find out how good her aim _really_ is.)

"Let me out and you can find out," he offers and she wrinkles her nose.

"Nah. I'll find someone to come get you though. I'll see you when I know you're unarmed. At least by now, I know my way around," she replies and grins, walking away and ignoring him for now. Like she was going to make it that easy after all of this. He could work for it a little bit.


End file.
